This invention relates to a strapping packaging device, particularly to one having functions of compressing a strap-clamping member precisely and cutting off a packaging strap easily at the same time.
A conventional manually operated strapping packaging device, as shown in FIG. 1, includes a strap-compressing device 2, a strap-rolling device 3 and a cutting device 4 combined together. In using, firstly a packaging strap 5 is tightly tied around an article to be packaged, and then both ends of the packaging strap are overlapped and fitted around with a strap-clamping member 6 to be tightly pressed together by means of a strapping sealer 7.
However, the conventional strapping packaging device 1 and the strapping sealer 7 have to be prepared and used independently, therefore a user has to carry on operating at two different locations with two different tools, inconvenient in using.
A main objective of the invention is to offer a strapping packaging device able to have its compressing device compressing a strap-clamping member, and its cutting device cutting off a packaging strap at the same time .
Another objective of the invention i s to offer a strapping packaging device having its eccentric cam actuated to force a lateral roller to rotate and actuate a slide base simply move up and down along a guide rod and let a press block directly compress the strap-clamping member with precision.